


Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel run into an unexpected obstacle while on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I offer no apologies for this story. And if you're not picturing small dogs running into sliding glass doors because they can't see the glass when you're done reading this, I haven't done my job properly. I have no explanation for where this came from aside from being really tired so. Enjoy. <3

“Fucking run!” Dean called out as he barrelled through the double doors of an old museum.

Castiel blinked from where he stood at the bottom of the steps, looking at the hunter in confusion. Until he saw what was chasing the Winchester. Blue eyes widened, but he turned tail and ran just as Dean had instructed.

“Of all the goddamn things!” Dean cursed as he caught up to Cas, both men peeling out across the parking lot. His gun was in hand, but it wouldn’t do him one damn bit of good until he could get to the Impala and get the salt from the trunk. Not against so many at once.

“The hell’s going on, Dean?” Cas panted, running with Dean to where they’d parked the car.

“We are in way the fuck over our heads, that’s what! We need to get to the Impala and get the fucking salt!” Dean chanced a glance over his shoulder as he ran, cursing when he saw that they were still being chased.

“We’re screwed,” Castiel said, looking more distressed than confused now.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, gaze darting briefly to his running mate.

“The car just got towed. You parked in a handicapped spot. I was just coming in to tell you.”

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, we’re screwed. Where the hell is Sam?” Dean made a beeline for the park across the street, jumping over a low bench when they reached the sidewalk.

“Went to get the Impala!” Cas followed as fast as he could, both glancing briefly at the street to make sure they weren’t about to run in front of any cars.

When they reached the edge of the park, Dean looked back once more then groaned. “Of course! They just had to be able to turn fiery too!”

“I missed the part where you told me what’s going on, Dean!” Cas snapped, a stitch forming in his side the more he ran.

“Dogs! Fucking ghost dogs! The place used to be an old kennel til the damn thing burned down and guess who fucking died in the fire!” Dean cut a path around the swingsets toward a construction site not far from the park.

“So that explains why there’s roughly twenty canine ghosts that are on fire chasing us?” Talking was becoming difficult, but Cas followed where Dean led, both making for the building equipment they could see not far off.

“Got it in one, genius! And all our damn salt is in the Impala!”

“Shit.” Well, Dean had to hand it to Castiel. He got it in one. 

Finally, the fence around the perimeter of the construction site was near and Dean stopped in front of it, cupping his hands in front of him and hunching slightly to give the former angel a boost.

Cas put his foot in Dean’s hands and used the momentum from Dean’s boost to vault over the top of the fence. Dean joined him seconds later and they ran further into the construction site. The simple chainlink fence did nothing to stop the ghosts chasing them as they’d known it wouldn’t. They simply ran through, flames and all, barking as they followed the two men.

“Iron. Shit, we need something made out of iron,” Dean panted as they ran toward what looked to be the beginnings of a building. His eyes scanned everything around them, landing on what looked like support beams of some sort for a smaller structure. 

“There! That’s gotta have some iron in it,” he pointed out then shifted direction toward the small grouping. “Weave through these! Maybe they’ll run right into ‘em!”

Cas gave a grunt of acknowledgement, hearing the yapping of the fiery ghost dogs getting closer. He heard one right on his heels, growling and snapping then veered left suddenly around one of the beams. He heard a yelp and glanced over his shoulder in time to see the ghost disappear in a small cloud of smoke.

“It worked!” he called to Dean who was doing something very similar as Cas had, running toward a support beam then dodging out of the way of it at the last second.

One by one the little fiery ghost dogs vanished in puffs of smoke as they encountered the beams, each with a startled yelping noise. Then, finally, there were no more ghost dogs in sight and the two could stop to catch their breath. Both hunched over, hands resting on their knees, hearts racing as they sought to regulate their breathing, but both froze at the sound of a low growling coming from behind them.

They whirled around simultaneously to face the threat, stopping short when they saw a single little ghost dog with its ears pinned back, its fur on fire. Dean blinked. “A fucking chihuahua? Are you kidding me?”

The little dog continued growling, the smell of burnt fur reaching them on the light breeze and Dean rolled his eyes. Only one dog left. Easier to shoot just one than trying to take out twenty or so at once. He pulled out his gun and fired off one round, the dog disappearing just as the others had.

Both men stood there silently for a long moment until their heads turned and their gazes met. Dean shook his head after a moment.

“This...yeah, this stays between us. There’s no damn way I’m telling my brother we were just chased by a small army of fiery corgis and chihuahuas,” he stated, putting his gun away.

“Agreed,” Cas murmured, brushing his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“All right, let’s go find the bones and get this over with before Sasquatch comes back then.” He slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and walked with him back toward the park.

“Damn dogs,” he muttered ruefully as they walked.

Castiel could only nod in complete agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
